


[Podfic] being an Avenger is actually ridiculous

by sisi_rambles



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 10:17:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3806701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Steve turns into a baby and bites people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] being an Avenger is actually ridiculous

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [an entry in the scrapbook of absurdity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3400823) by [whitefang (radialarch)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/radialarch/pseuds/whitefang). 



> Cover by reena_jenkins

Length: 00:13:50

Right click to Save As: [mp3](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Marvelmovieverse/being%20an%20Avenger%20is%20actually%20ridiculous.mp3) (13 MB)  | [m4b](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Marvelmovieverse/being%20an%20Avenger%20is%20actually%20ridiculous.m4b) (6.1 MB) 

Streaming: 


End file.
